The letter
by Lunaloveg
Summary: ))))


The Letter!  
  
Dudley was screaming as usual.  
  
Aunt Petunia came running up to him.  
  
"What is it Duddy?" Aunt Petunia Screamed to him.  
  
"A huge spider in my bed" Dudley Cried.  
  
"Where is he now dear?" Aunt Petunia asked.  
  
"I dunno... It just dissapeard when I screamed."  
  
"Well... Come down and eat breakfast now dear" Aunt Petunia said and went over to Harry's room...  
  
"Harry! Breakfast!" Aunt Petunia Screamed...  
  
Harry went down to eat breakfast.  
  
"Bacon and egg Harry?" Uncel Vernon asked...  
  
"Yes please" Harry said...  
  
"What about me mum?!" Dudley cried.  
  
"Dear Duddy... You are going to get bacon and egg to" Aunt Petunia said...  
  
After breakfast Harry went up to his room again.  
  
When he came on his room he saw a letter lying on his bed.  
  
The letter was yellow and purple. Harry opened the letter and read...  
  
Hello Mr. Potter...  
  
How do you feeling? Good? Bad?  
  
Hope you will have a lovely year! (HAHAHA)  
  
This year is going to be the worst of all the others...  
  
Im gonna make sure you will die this year and I mean it...  
  
Do you wanna die? I do hope so...  
  
From someone who don't care about you!  
  
PS: Good that the Black guy died. Don't you think it was good that he died?  
  
Harry looked at the letter and read it many times to understand what it was standing and he was thinking of who, who had sent him that letter...  
  
"Peter Pettigrew... No it can't be or can it?" Harry said to himself...  
  
Harry thought about it a secund but was to tired to think so he went to bed...  
  
Later at the night he woke up. His scar was hurting badly and he couldn't do anything about it...  
  
He sat down in a cornor and thought about to call Hermione, but it wasent such a good idea. He had nothing to say to her anyway. He didnt want hermione to know his scar was hurting.  
  
Harry got up and found the letter he had got and read it again.  
  
"Maybe its from Draco", Harry said to himself and thought that it had to be from him... He saw Hedwig coming back with a letter.  
  
Hedwig gave Harry the letter. Harry took it and read it:  
  
Hello Harry...  
  
Sorry about that.  
  
Telling you to get a nice birthday.  
  
We are really sorry about it.  
  
Ron told me that you are not coming to the Burrow.  
  
Please come!  
  
Im really sad these days.  
  
Can't believe what you gone through.  
  
I suppose the Dursleys are nice to you.  
  
If you like to talk with me one day you can call me...  
  
Love Hermione!  
  
Ps: I miss you...  
  
Harry looked at the letter a while.   
  
He took some paper and wrote:  
  
Hi Hermione!  
  
Its allright.   
  
Don't worry about me.  
  
Have fun.  
  
See you.  
  
I miss you to!  
  
"harry"  
  
Harry went over to Hedwig to send the letter.  
  
"Hedwig give this to Hermione. Would you?", Harry said to Hedwig, but she didnt do anything. Harry thought that she was to tired so he was going to wait until tomorrow.  
  
*  
  
The next morning Harry woke up and took his glasses on. There on the end of his bed he saw a letter. He took it up and read it:  
  
Hello Mr Potter!  
  
Answer me!!!!  
  
How do you feeling??  
  
Just wait! You will get back for what you did!!!  
  
From me..  
  
Harry read it many times.  
  
"Hmm?" Harry said to himself.  
  
"It must be from Draco", Said a voice inside his head.  
  
"Or Volde...." Harry stoped talking and went over to the window.  
  
What was that, Harry thought.  
  
He had seen something in the neighbours house.  
  
Was it an owl? Or a cat? He didnt know, but it couldn't been an owl. Is just witches and wizards who are using them.  
  
Isn't it? Well he knew he had seen one.  
  
"Strange", Said Harry to himself.  
  
*  
  
Next morning when Harry woke up.  
  
He went over to the window and looked over to the neighbours house. But he couldn't see anything. He had forgot to send Hermione's letter. So he took the letter and gave it to Hedwig and told her to take it to Hermione.   
  
Harry found a letter lying on the floor. He rolled the paper and read:  
  
Hi Harry!  
  
Mum says you have to come to the burrow now...   
  
She want you to be here..  
  
And Hermione came yesterday. So we all really want you to come..  
  
Please Harry.!  
  
Love Ron...  
  
Harry read the letter over and over again...  
  
Why couldn't they just understand that he didn't felt coming.  
  
He didn't want them to ask questions that he didn't like to answer.   
  
If you like me to end this story? send me an email..   
  
Antoniaternez@hotmail.com =) 


End file.
